


A Promise of What's to Come

by blondeeoneexox



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: New Year's Eve, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondeeoneexox/pseuds/blondeeoneexox
Summary: Oliver asks Felicity to a New Year's Eve mayoral gala. He didn't expect what was coming next.Set in Season 5, without the obvious obstacles ;)
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 25
Kudos: 196





	A Promise of What's to Come

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Second fic coming at you! I've always loved New Year's Eve fics, so I figured why not write one of my own this year?! I really hope you guys like it :)
> 
> Shout out to my amazing beta, Ellie (SmoakingGreenArrow). You're the best! ♥️

**5:58pm**

Oliver was standing outside her door waiting for the clock to strike six. He had arrived ten minutes early, after spending forty-five minutes picking out which suit he was going to wear. It had come down to black, deep gray, and blue; with gray winning out. He was sporting a silky blue tie, one he knew was a favorite of hers. 

He had been mayor for a little over seven months at this point, but this was his first big event for all the city officials. Being a Queen should have prepared him for an event such as this, but he was still a bit nervous. Probably because he never had to officially host anything like this - that was his mother’s area of expertise.

He had asked Felicity simply because he wanted to have someone there that was familiar and calming, safe in a way. So why was he so nervous? This was Felicity. The love of his life. The woman who knew him better than anyone else. It was just a New Year’s Eve mayoral gala. He hadn’t thought at all about the fact that he might get to kiss her at midnight if he was lucky enough. Nope. Hadn’t thought about that at all. 

_Okay, he had definitely thought about that. Alot._

Wringing his hands nervously, he checked his watch. Noting that it was indeed six o’clock, he took a deep breath and knocked. It was always weird knocking on her door. A door that used to be both of theirs. The door to the home where so much had happened between the two of them. He wished and hoped that someday, he didn’t have to knock anymore. Hopefully someday he could get ready for things like this with her again. Zip her dress up for her, stand side by side at the sink watching her do her makeup as he trimmed his beard. It was the little things like that that he missed so much. Domesticity with her. 

Hearing the sound of heels clicking across the loft floor, he pulled himself out of his daydream and took a deep breath. Nothing could have prepared him for what was waiting for him when she opened the door. 

Oliver gulped as he let his eyes travel down her body. Felicity was wearing one of the most sinful dresses he had ever seen. Blue sequins covered the floor length gown, with traces of black intertwined, hugging her curves in all the right places. The neckline dipped low, right below her breast bone. Her makeup was subtle, but was just..Felicity. She had forgone her glasses tonight, which made her eyes pop. Her hair was down in soft curls, framing her face perfectly. She looked radiant. 

After a moment, he let out the breath he forgot he was holding and gazed down at her. “You look absolutely beautiful, Felicity..” He let the words sink in for a moment before leaning down to kiss her cheek. He couldn’t help but notice the blush that creeped down her cheeks and onto her neck. Felicity smiled softly, “Thank you.” She looked up at him, opening the door a bit wider. “Should we head to the gala? Or would you like to come in for a drink? I think I have wine..or vodka? I may have beer, I’m not sure. But you don’t even like beer, do you? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you drink beer. Well, maybe you have once with Dig, but that feels like so long ago. Anyway, I may have some tequila or gin too. I don’t know, I would have to look. I know I have wine though. Because you know mama can’t live without her wine, it’s a lifeline. Much like coffee, but wine helps me unwind. So does sex, but-” she stopped, her eyes widening realizing what she had said. Her mouth opened a bit, but closed quickly once she noticed the smirk on his face. “Can we please forget this conversation?” she asked, closing her eyes and pinching her lips together.

“But what would be the fun in that? You know I love your rambles, Felicity.” he chuckled, running his hand down her arm. Oliver leaned in just enough to whisper in her ear, “And yes, I remember exactly what unwinds you.” Hearing her quick intake of breath, he pulled back ever so slowly and winked. 

Oliver knew he had gotten to Felicity with his comment. Things between them had been good, really good. Even after the breakup, they were still very good friends. He knew that he still loved her, and she still loved him. That was never going to change.They had yet to have a talk about their breakup though; he didn’t want to press her or make her feel uncomfortable. Lying to her about William was a mistake. He knew that. He wished he would have told her as soon as he found out. They could have worked together to come up with a solution on how to handle things with Samantha and figured out a way to get visitation of his son. Instead, he had done what his son’s mother had asked and kept it from his girlfriend. He knew he would regret that decision for the rest of his life. 

Not giving her a chance to respond, he stepped back and stuck his hands in his pockets. “I actually think we should probably head to the gala anyway. Seeing I am the one hosting it, they probably expect me to be there at a reasonable time.” He chuckled, knowing his perpetual lateness had been a topic of discussion in City Hall recently. 

Felicity seemed to get her bearings, and reached to grab her purse off the entry table. “Okay. We can’t have you be late to your own party, can we?” She closed the door, locking it behind her. 

Extending his arm, Oliver smiled, “Shall we, Miss Smoak?”

“Can’t keep City Hall waiting, Mayor Queen.” she smiled, looping her arm through his. 

_This was going to be an interesting night._

**7:23pm**

As soon as they arrived at the gala, heads turned and the whispers started. Of course everyone in the city knew about their relationship and eventual breakup from the coverage of his mayoral campaign. She had been by his side every step of the way throughout the entire process. He would always be grateful to her for that, among so many other things. She had always been there for him, whether it had been as his partner, his friend, girlfriend, or fiancee. Even when he knew it was breaking her heart to be near him, she was still there. Knowing he could always count on her, was something that he would cherish forever. He hoped she knew that he would always be there for her as well. 

Oliver was still on his first scotch, the slight nerves he had about tonight fading away. Felicity had stuck close to his side, mingling with people as they worked the room. Luckily she knew some people in attendance from when she was VP and CEO of Palmer Technologies so it hopefully wasn’t too awkward for her. 

Noticing her champagne glass was empty, he rubbed her back, _her very bare back which he almost lost his control over as they left her apartment building earlier_ , getting her attention. She glanced up at him, a small smile on her face. “Can I get you more champagne?” he asked softly, continuing to rub her back. 

“Yes, that would be great. Thank you.” Her eyes twinkled as she gazed up at him. God, had he missed her giving him that look. Leaning forward to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear, he took the glass from her hand. “I’ll be right back.”

He walked to the bar, greeting a few people as he went. Being the mayor of Star City was something he didn’t know if he would ever get used to. He was so happy to be the pillar the city needed, especially after the last five mayors they had, but it was still something he couldn’t believe was his honor and duty. It was so important to him, he truly was unbelievably lucky. 

As he handed both glasses to the bartender, he turned to glance at Felicity. She stood right where he had left her, but had a new companion. Adrian Chase stood next to her, quietly chatting. Adrian had been such a help to him over the course of the last few months. His promise to help Oliver make Star City better was such a relief. Knowing he had people on his side that he could trust in the mayor’s office was so important. Between Quentin, Thea, Adrian, and himself, he hoped the city could become a better place for families to grow.

As he watched them, he noticed Adrian’s hand creep down Felicity’s back. Oliver arched his eyebrow and took a deep breath. _She wasn’t his girlfriend. He can’t act like a jealous boyfriend. Too bad those were the only thoughts circling his brain. Get your hands off of her, Adrian. Stop touching the love of my life._ Shaking his head, he cleared those thoughts. She wasn’t his. She hadn’t been in almost a year. 

Oliver continued watching the interaction with narrowed eyes. She noticeably flinched, clearly feeling uncomfortable. Felicity inched away from him just a bit, smiling politely, while glancing in Oliver’s direction. The look she gave him was one he hadn’t seen on her face in quite some time. It was one of uncertainty and clear awkwardness. 

Grabbing their drinks from off the bar, he hurried back toward the pair, not wanting to leave Felicity in an uncomfortable situation any longer. 

“Champagne for you..” Oliver smiled and handed the drink over to his date. A deep sigh fell from Felicity’s lips as soon as his hand grazed her back. “Thank you, just what I needed.” she laughed nervously, taking a big sip of her drink. They were definitely going to have a conversation after they parted ways with Adrian. 

Taking a sip of his scotch, he smiled tightly at him. “Enjoying the party, DA Chase? I can see you’ve met Felicity?” 

Adrian flashed a smile his way as he glanced down at Felicity. “Yes, Ms. Smoak and I were just getting to know each other a bit. I wondered why such a beautiful woman had been left alone looking the way she does. I had to meet her.” 

Felicity coughed and took another sip of her champagne before replying, “Yes, and I explained to Mr. Chase that I was here with you.” she smiled up at Oliver and attempted to wink. She had never been able to master that. It was another one of his favorite things about her.

Rubbing the small of her back, he chuckled, returning her smile before looking up at Adrian. “I see. Yes, I am quite lucky to be with the most beautiful woman in the room tonight.” He gazed down at Felicity, a thoughtful smile on his face. She gave him another look that he couldn’t quite read, but could tell she wanted to move on from this particular interaction. 

Taking note, he pulled his gaze away from her and peered at the DA, “Well, enjoy the rest of the party, Adrian. Felicity mentioned earlier that she was getting a bit peckish. We’ll talk with you later.” Oliver extended his hand to his colleague and smiled. 

Adrian accepted it, but continued staring at Felicity. “Thanks, man. Ms. Smoak, it was lovely to finally meet you. Save me a dance for later, won’t you?” He dropped Oliver’s hand and extended it to Felicity’s. He leaned down to kiss her hand, all while looking up at her, that devilish grin plastered on his face. 

“Guess we’ll just have to see, Mr. Chase.” she replied, grabbing Oliver’s hand as she turned swiftly and walked the other way. 

Oliver sent a quick nod to Adrian, as he turned and followed Felicity. As they approached the buffet line, Oliver gently tugged her arm, getting her to face him. “Hey. Are you okay? You seem a bit uncomfortable.” he said, running his free hand down her arm with a worried look.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Are you best friends with the DA now? Or just colleagues?” she asked, peering up at him from under her lashes. 

Oliver pinched his eyebrows, not sure where this was going. “We’re colleagues first, but I guess you could say we’re becoming friends. Why do you ask?” he asked softly, searching her face for any kind of indication of what was going on. 

She held his stare, “I don’t know. There was just something off about him. He came up out of no where when my colleague left me, made small talk, and then told me that I was smart to run from you..” Oliver’s eyebrows shot up, his eyes getting wide. She looked down at their joined hands, “It was really weird, Oliver. He just gave me the creeps.”

This made no sense. Of course he believed Felicity, but why would Adrian tell her that she was smart to run from him? He didn’t know Adrian while he and Felicity were together. He didn’t know Adrian until five months ago. Had he done something to offend him at the office? Oliver thought back over the course of the last five months, racking his brain for any moment that could have given him cause to say that. 

After a moment, he shook his head and glanced around the room, searching for the man who had just made things awkward for both Felicity and himself. Not seeing him anywhere, he turned his focus back to Felicity. 

“That is so strange. I don’t know why he would say that to you. We’ve always been cordial to each other, even friendly. It’s mostly been about business, but we have talked about a couple personal things. We’ve never talked about you that I can remember though.” he pursed his lips, still not knowing what to think. 

“I have no idea, but maybe you should be on the cautious side when you’re around him? Just to be safe. If he says things like that to your ex-fiance, what is he going to say or do when it’s a colleague or anyone else, really.” Felicity blinked up at him from beneath her lashes, rubbing his arm in soothing circles.

He definitely wanted to say something to Adrian about this. Even if they were friends, that seemed questionable now, it was highly unprofessional of him to say such a thing about his boss. But he would put it on the back burner for tonight. Tonight was about having fun, celebrating the new year, and spending time with someone who meant more to him than he could say. 

Oliver paused, glancing down at her hand, then back up at her. Giving her a soft smile, he nodded. “You’re right. I’ll watch what I say around him and see if things shift in our working relationship.”

She nodded her approval as he took her hand and squeezed it. “Now, let’s not let that encounter ruin our evening. Dinner, Ms. Smoak?” as he gestured to the buffet table. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” she laughed, dragging him along behind her as she rushed to get a plate. “I’m starving!”

**10:06pm**

The evening had been uneventful since their encounter with Adrian. Dinner had been delicious, he really should thank Thea for setting up such a beautiful party. Spending some quality time with Felicity had probably been the best gift of all. Yes, they had spent countless hours together in the foundry, but nothing compared to time just being in her presence, hearing her laugh, seeing her carefree smile. He had missed moments like this more than anything. 

Currently in a debate about which Disney movie was the best, he laughed. “I don’t understand how you don’t see that The Lion King is clearly superior of the Disney classics.” 

Felicity gawked at him. “Excuse me, you’re telling me Lion King is better than Beauty and the Beast? Beauty and the Beast has a princess, a beast, talking inanimate objects, a castle, beautiful music, and a happy ending.” 

Oliver chuckled, turning towards her, “Felicity, you do realize that most Disney movies have a princess, a castle, beautiful music, and a happy ending, right? He tucked a curl behind her ear, smiling down at her. 

“Yes, I do, thank you very much. But Beauty and the Beast is the best one out of all of them! And plus in Lion King, Mufasa dies. That automatically disqualifies it. You know how I hate when they kill poor innocent animals in any movie! Just think about Bambi! That one traumatized me and you know it.” she replied, taking a sip of her champagne. 

Oliver’s lips curved into a smile as he remembered the weekend they spent in Ivy Town eating junk food, cuddling, watching Disney movies, and just being together. It was one of those weekends that he didn’t think would be topped. They had a similar debate that weekend as well, going back and forth trying to settle the superior Disney movie debacle of 2015. They clearly hadn’t settled on a winner back then, and it looked like they weren’t going to settle one now either. 

“Yes, I remember. You were quite passionate about it then too.” he chuckled, peering down at her. “Let’s just agree that Lion King and Beauty and the Beast are definitely in the top five. Sound good?” he mused, gazing down at her. 

“I think I can handle that. Even though Beauty and the Beast is still number one on my list!” she laughed, glancing out at the dancers on the floor. 

Oliver followed her gaze, watching his colleagues and their significant others dance. Turning his head back toward Felicity, he smiled watching her as she watched the other people. “Felicity.” he called softly. 

Tearing her gaze from the floor she looked up at him, her lips curving into a slight smile. He extended his hand. “Care to dance?” he asked, nodding his head towards the dance floor. 

Her eyes lit up, with a bit of skepticism behind them. “I thought you don’t dance?” she teased, arching her eyebrow and grasping his hand. 

Leading them to the dance floor, he placed his hand on the small of her back, pulling her close. Gazing down at her with a soft smile playing on is lips, “I don’t, but I will for you. I’d do anything for you.” he held her gaze as they swayed to the soft music.

Felicity’s small intake of breath couldn’t be missed, as her eyes got wide, not breaking contact. The blush that creeped down her cheeks and neck were visible, a small smile gracing her face. She was absolutely beautiful. Oliver still couldn’t believe that it seemed as if finally, after all this time, they were getting back to...them.

He wanted her back more than anything. He knew they were going to have to work at their relationship. He knew things weren’t going to go back to the way they were before William or her paralysis. He knew that he was going to have to prove to her that he wouldn’t lie to her. But dammit, did he want to have the chance to do that. Looking at her beautiful face all evening, holding her in his arms, just being able to be with her without having to worry about the state of the city or the team, was something he didn’t want to let go of. He didn’t want this night to end. 

Felicity’s head lowering onto his chest broke him out of his thoughts, He continued swaying, his hand rubbing up and down her back. The silence between them was comfortable, like they had been dancing like this for years. Letting his nose brush the side of her head, he inhaled, smelling the vanilla scent of her shampoo. It hadn’t changed in the five years he had known her, always smelling it as she walked by or as she hugged him. It was familiar. It was Felicity. 

The song ended and another began to play as Felicity lifted her head. Searching her eyes, he could see she wanted to say something, but was either nervous or afraid. “What is it?” he asked quietly, squeezing her hand. 

Not breaking their gaze, she smiled tentatively. “I miss you, Oliver.” His eyebrows shot up, not expecting those words to come out of her mouth. Before he could say anything, she continued. “I know we still haven’t talked about William. I know we have a lot to work out, but frack, I miss us. I miss being able to be here at things like this with you. I miss hugging you. I miss kissing you. I miss cuddling with you. I miss the way your eyes light up when I ramble about the stupidest things. I miss coming home from the bunker with you after a mission. I miss having dinner with you. I miss waking up wrapped in your arms. I just...miss you. I knew all of this before I accepted this date with you, but being here with you like this solidifies my feelings.” She paused, taking a deep breath, and stepped back from their embrace. Felicity stared up at him with hope and a little bit of fear in her eyes. “Is it too late for us?”

Oliver gaped at her, completely shocked. He had been wanting to say the exact same thing to her since she walked out of the lair after handing her ring back to him. He never thought he would have the privilege to hear those words exit her mouth. It was everything he wanted. 

He took a step closer, reaching out for her. “Felicity...” he rested his head on her forehead, making sure this was actually real. He had to be dreaming. Taking a moment, Oliver pulled away and studied her face. Her eyes were so bright, her face graced with the faintest blush. Her lips were slightly parted, but still painted with red lipstick.

He moved his eyes back to hers, letting out the faintest laugh. “It is never too late for us.”

Felicity let out the breath she had been holding and smiled wide, biting her lip. He grinned, “I know we have a lot to talk about. Our relationship has to grow and evolve, but I want to work at this every day because I want you. I want all of you. Forever.” His grin widened.

“I’m sorry, did you just quote The Notebook?” she giggled, leaning in to him, her eyebrow arched. 

Oliver laughed, stroking his hands up and down her arms. “Maybe? I mean, I know how much you love that scene, and I’ve watched it a few times over the course of the last nine months..” he leaned in to brush his nose against hers, breathing her in. 

She chuckled, wrapping her arms around his waist, “Who knew the mayor could be such a sappy romantic?” she giggled again, turning her head to lean against his chest, swaying to the music. “So what does this mean, Oliver? 

He tucked a curl behind her ear before answering, “Well, I miss you. You miss me. We know we have some work to do in our relationship. I think we should take things one step at a time. What do you think?” he asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

She pulled back to look at him, her face bright. “Yes. I agree. One step at a time.” 

**11:54pm**

After their talk, they continued dancing, relishing every moment now that they were finally taking the next step in their relationship. He would be lying to himself if he hadn’t thought that this night would hopefully lead to a reconciliation. Of course he wasn’t going to push the issue, but knowing that Felicity had been feeling the same way he had for so long was something he never thought he’d know for sure. Even after their night in the bunker six months ago, he wondered if they would ever be able to work things out. The love was there, that was never going away, but was it enough for them to come back from? 

Hearing those words slip from Felicity’s lips had been the ultimate gift. 

It was nearing midnight, as they stood out on the balcony watching the night sky. Felicity was draped in Oliver’s coat, escaping the chilly night air. Their conversation had been minimal since stepping outside, loving just being in each other’s presence. 

Felicity let out a deep sigh and turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Can I tell you something?” she asked, her red lips curving up a bit.

“Anything.” he stated simply, returning the gesture as he tugged her closer, enveloping her in his arms. 

She smiled, reaching up and whispering in his ear, “I am so unbelievably happy...” she sunk back down, twirling a piece of his hair between her fingers.

A wide grin grew on his lips, “Good. Because I am too.”

Hearing the party goers counting down back inside the party, he cupped her face. 

_“3...2...1!”_

“Happy New Year, Felicity.” he whispered.

She grinned, “Happy New Year, Oliver.” 

He pulled her towards him, as he leaned in, finally capturing her lips. The kiss was slow and lazy, but everything he could have ever imagined it would be. Her tongue glided along his lips, seeking entrance. He happily obliged, smiling into the kiss, trying to remember the last time he was this happy. She leaned into him, reaching up higher, deepening the kiss.

He groaned, moving his mouth to suck on her bottom lip. His heart was pounding, feeling hers doing the same as their chests were firmly pressed up against one another. 

After a few moments he pulled away, kissing her forehead. Oliver glanced down, the corners of his mouth turning up as he whispered, “That kiss was a promise.”

Felicity blinked, arching her eyebrow.

“A promise of what’s to come. This year. Next year. For the rest of our lives.” he paused, his expression bright. 

“I love you, Felicity.” he pressed his lips to hers. 

Sighing against his lips, she beamed. “I love you, too.”

 _This was going to be the best year yet._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Happy New Year! :)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: smoakqueenfam  
> Follow me on Tumblr: blondeeoneexox


End file.
